


Kneel For Your King

by corotid



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choking, Drugs, F/M, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Underage Sex, plot for the sake of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corotid/pseuds/corotid
Summary: Kyra is looking for her next fix. Unfortunately for her, her new dealer has some ideas on how she can get it.Self Indulgent Kurtz smut





	Kneel For Your King

**Author's Note:**

> 4/5/19 Update***  
> Hey guys, so I received some feedback on this saying that consent wasn't portrayed well which is something I take very very seriously. I made some changes to the story to make sure it was clear that consent was there. I hope y'all still enjoy :)
> 
> It's been a hot second since I've written smut but this was a blast to write.

It was Friday night and Kyra Holland sat in her room on the Southside of Riverdale. Her mother was working overtime. Again. It didn’t matter though, not when she had a backpack full of treats for herself. Although there was already an issue. The backpack was suspiciously light.

“What the fuck.” The backpack was empty. The last sticks of jingle jangle were gone. When did she even eat them? She pulled out her phone and proceeded to text the only person who mattered at this moment. Her dealer.

 

 

_Hey, ran out of my candy stash. Can we meet?_

_No more candy. Ghoulies are gone_

_What? Who’s selling JJ then?_

_No more JJ. New candy in town-Fizzle Rocks._

_I’ll give you the number for my contact in the Gargoyle Gang._

_555-3826_

 

Kyra left the Ghoulies months ago when Malachai went to jail and Penny Peabody ran them into the ground. She wasn’t entirely surprised to hear that they disbanded but this was the first time she’d heard about any _Gargoyle Gang_. She didn’t have time to dwell on it as she had a high to obtain. She quickly text the number asking when she could meet them for a taste of this new candy.

It didn’t take long for her new mystery dealer to respond with an address. Kyra grabbed whatever stray cash she could find and shoved it into her backpack. Thankfully the address wasn’t very far, some abandoned building on the outside of town.

 

Kyra stood outside of what was clearly a crack den. There was a good chance she would be murdered here tonight. Tomorrow they would fine her organs strewn about the Southside only to find her body strung up in Fox Forest. The things she would do for a buzz.

She made her way through the filth of the first couple of rooms. There were people passed out everywhere, not to mentioned dismembered doll parts hanging from the ceiling. She probably should have written a will before she left the house.

She entered the back room to find a room of 4 guys around her age, all huddled around a board game. Great, not only was this place a crack den it was a crack den filled with basement dweller virgins.

“I’m here to meet my new candy man.” Kyra said “Is he here?”

The one in the back stood up, he stood a few inches taller than her and had disheveled brown hair. In fact pretty much everything about him was disheveled. Not unlike the place she stood in. This was a terrible idea.

“That would be me” His smile made her feel dirty. “Let’s make a deal. Our group is in need of a new sorceress. Join and I’ll make sure you’ve got all the fizzle rocks you need.”

“You want me to join your nerd crew?” Kyra laughed “Abso-fucking-lutely not. I’ve got cash with me. Just get me some rocks and I’ll pay you and leave you to…” She grimaced looking back down at the board “…That.”

“No game no deal.” He waved around a couple bags of candy “I’ll make sure no one else will sell to you either.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Kyra raised her voice “I’m literally saying I’ll give you money! You’d rather me play some dumb nerd game than be paid?”

“I don’t care, but _he_ does. The Gargoyle King.” He looked around the room, the guys behind him seemed to all nod in agreement.

“Whatever. Fine. I’ll play your stupid game but I expect the drugs for free.”

“Take a seat, Sorceress.”

“My name is Kyra.”

“Not anymore it’s not.”

 

 

Kyra showed up to the abandoned building twice a week to become Lady Morgana, the sorceress. It wasn’t as bad as she thought it’d be, the fizzle rocks were most likely helping with that. She would do a lot of things for a high but this was a new low even for her.

“It’s your roll, sorceress.” She learned the leader’s name was Kurtz. He was their game master. Then there was Ronnie, the Deadeye. Adrien, the Hellcaster. And Keith, the Radiant Knight. All of them were textbook nerds with a twist of drug addled tweaker thrown in. All except Kurtz. There was something more to him that she couldn’t quite put her finger on, but her gut was leaning toward sociopath.

Kyra rolled her dice and waited for the response from Kurtz, who just smirked and pulled a card from the pile.

“It seems it’s time for our sorceress to prove herself worthy for our King.” He explained while the group whispered amongst themselves. It was no secret that the novelty of having a girl in the group had worn off and now they all thought she was ‘unworthy’.

“How?” she asked

“We’re taking you off board. Meet us tomorrow night, 10PM in Fox Forest.” He gave her a creepy smile “Don’t be late.”

\-------

 

The next night came quicker than she liked. She managed to avoid being murdered in their weird doll palace but Fox Forest was next level. The place never sat right with her. She tried to hype herself in the mirror while she threw on her leather jacket. She used to be a Ghoulie. Surely she could handle a trip into the woods.

Then again maybe she couldn’t. Why did it have to be so much darker in the trees? Kyra made her way into the center of the forest, doing her best not to jump at every strange sound and broken branch. God, she would feel so much more comfortable if she were on something already.

“Welcome, sorceress.” She nearly jumped out of her skin to see Kurtz standing against a tree.

“Jesus Christ, Kurtz. I nearly had a heart attack. Where is everyone?” Kyra looked around, no one had emerged from the trees. There was only a blanket in the clearing with a couple items on it that she couldn’t quite make out.

“They’ve already proven themselves to the King. It’s your turn now.” Kurtz pulled a packet of fizzle rocks out of his pocket and tossed it up into the air before catching it again. He made a move like he was going to toss her the bag before slipping it back into his pocket. A grin of satisfaction across his face.

“You’re an ass. What are we doing?”

“ _You_ ” he paused briefly “Are on a quest from the King himself. In the forest he’s hidden a key which you’ll need to open the box.” He gestured over to an elaborate box on the blanket. Where did he manage to get something so fancy?

Right, he probably stole it.

“I’m going to need something to get me through this” Kyra put her hands on her hips.

“You’ll get it when you’ve completed your quest.” He took a seat on the blanket and emptied out a pocket full of fizzle rock packets. “Guess you better hurry.”  


Kyra groaned to herself and pulled a small flask out of her jacket pocket. At least she had vodka to get her through this. The forest was terrifying, and how the hell was she supposed to find a small key in the dark? She whipped out her phone and turned it onto flashlight mode. Her phone was only at half charge so she couldn’t be sure how long it’d last. She really would have to hurry.

 

It was half past midnight and there was still no sign of this stupid key. She took another chug from her flask only to find it empty.

“Fuck.” She groaned as she stumbled back into a tree. No fizzle rocks. No vodka. No fun. Who even spent time in the woods sober anyway? At this rate she would actually run into the Gargoyle King and he’d tear her apart. She shook the thought from her head. There’s no such thing. She slumped to the ground only to hear a small ‘clink’ come from behind her.

Kyra turned around to see a small, ornate key at the base of the tree behind her back. She picked it up and flipped it between her fingers. Talk about dumb luck. All she needed to do was make it back to the clearing, give Kurtz they key, and he would have no choice but give her what she actually came here for.

It felt like an eternity before she managed to find her way back to the clearing. By the time she did the blanket and Kurtz were both gone.

“Kurtz?” She yelled out into the clearing “What the fuck, man?”

Before she had time to react someone grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. Someone else tied a blindfold around her eyes and stuffed a gag into her mouth. She tried to fight back and scream but was quickly acknowledging that she had been overpowered. Of course this was happening. She had a bad feeling she’d be murdered the moment she stepped foot into the forest.

“You all can leave now. I’ll take it from here.” She was pretty sure the voice belonged to Kurtz.

Kyra had no idea what was going on. She cursed herself for being this stupid. It felt like she walked for ages, the hand behind her pressed against her back urging her to keep moving. Before she knew it he stopped and pushed her down to her knees.

He undid the blindfold and the gag but kept her hands for last. Kyra looked at her surroundings, they were in a part of the woods she didn’t recognize. Towering over her was a giant statue with an animal skull for a head. Giant wings protruded out on both sides.

The Gargoyle King.

Kurtz dropped to his knees as well, putting his head to the ground. Kyra glanced down to him and then looked back up at the statue. She could have sworn for a second she saw it move. It was probably just a trick of the light. Or the wind. Or maybe she was actually going insane.

Kurtz pulled his head off the ground to notice Kyra standing back up, brushing the dirt and leaves off her jeans. He immediately exploded into a fit of anger. He rose back to his feet faster than she could blink and grabbed Kyra by the front of her jacket.

“Bow before your King!” He hissed, the words dark with emotion

A small smile crossed Kyra’s lips as she stared up into his wild eyes “Make me.”

Kurtz shoved her back into a tree and Kyra couldn’t help but chuckle a bit under her breath. The danger adding to her building excitement. Her response caused him to push her harder, using his own body weight to pin her.

“Satisfied?” She teased. She grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him closer. She needed the physical contact, the rush of someone close. She couldn’t resist the look in his eyes, threatening to come unhinged at any moment.

Because that’s exactly what she wanted.

She watched as his eyes moved from her hips up to her chest, finally resting on her lips. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going through his mind.

“Are you going to fuck me or what?”

She crashed her lips onto his, her hands still gripping tightly onto his jacket. It didn’t take long before he kissed her back with the same intensity. His tongue snaked its way into her mouth as she pushed off his jacket, pulling away briefly to tug his shirt off over his head.

Kyra slowly fiddled with the button of his pants before slipping her hand into the waistband of his boxers, slowly moving further down. She grabbed his dick, feeling he was already hard, and slowly worked her way up and down. She heard a low growl come from his throat as he pulled her hand back out.

He threw her jacket to the side and unzipped the front of her shirt. She watched a smile play across his lips as he reached into his pocket for the rope from earlier. He threw the rope over a low branch above her head and tied her hands together, suspending her arms above her head.

Kurtz pulled her closer by the loops of her jeans and whispered harshly into her ear “I knew you were a slut the moment I saw you”

Rope? Dirty talk? She could get behind this.

She watched as he pulled two packets of fizzle rocks out of his pocket, ripping the first one open and pouring it into her mouth. Then pouring the remaining packet into his own. Kyra smiled at the taste of the candy on her tongue, knowing that it would just make the experience that much more intense.

He unzipped her pants and shimmied them down her legs then pulled a knife out of his pocket. Kyra felt a small pang of fear reach her throat. She watched as he released the blade and used it to slice open the front of her fishnets. He glanced up at her for a second before cutting the side bands of her underwear as well.

She let out a sharp gasp as Kurtz went to his knees and began to suck and bite the inside of her thighs. He moved up slowly, leaving a trail of bruises up her stomach, then pulled his knife out again. He stared into her eyes as he hooked the knife in the front of her bra and pulled, causing both the fabric and the wire to snap.

“Fuck.” She hissed “Do I look like I’m made of money?”

She gasped again as he roughly grabbed her breasts, taking one in his mouth. Kyra shut her eyes, letting out a moan as his tongue flicked around her nipple. Every touch felt like static running through her veins.

Kurtz grabbed the back of her head and kissed her roughly again before pulling down his pants, followed shortly by his boxers. He slipped a finger inside her, then two to test and see if she was ready. She moaned as she felt the tip of his finger hook into her g spot.

He pulled out his fingers and inserted them into her mouth, letting her suck them off. God she wished he would just get on with it. Her entire body felt hot, like she needed some sort of release before she’d explode.

Kurtz flipped her around and grabbed her hair in his fist, lining himself up before he pushed himself inside her. Kyra let out a loud moan, swinging forward from the force before being pulled back by her hair. She arched her back and threw back her head, letting herself ride out her high. They were in the middle of the woods, who would hear her anyway?

Kurtz used his free hand to grab her breast while he continued to push in and out. Kyra could hear him groaning in pleasure behind her and it just excited her more. Why couldn’t she just do this for the drugs instead of playing some stupid game?

Kyra’s moans grew louder and quicker, letting out the occasional curse and use of Kurtz’ name.

“Choke me.” She pleaded, feeling herself coming closer and closer to release

Kurtz removed his fist from her hair, wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed. He picked up his pace to match hers, fucking her harder and with less control. Kyra could feel her climax coming, paired with the lightheaded feeling of his hand around her throat. She felt him bite down on the back of her shoulder and the surge of pain sent her over the edge.

“Fuck!” She yelled out before slumping back into Kurtz for support, her arms still held tightly over her head by the branch

Kurtz pulled out before turning her around to face him “You’re not done yet.” He pulled the knife from his pocket and cut the rope above her head, causing her to fall to her knees. Kyra looked up at him, grabbed his length and put it into her mouth. He rolled his head back and she began to suck harder, faster.

He grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of her head, forcing her further and further up his shaft. If she weren’t on the drugs right now she was sure she’d have issues with her gag reflex. He gave her no warning as he slammed her head onto his cock one last time and his release slid down her throat.

He backed up and pulled up his pants as Kyra wiped her mouth. She zipped her shirt up and awkwardly pulled her pants up as well.

“Key?” He said holding out his hand, as if nothing even happened. She gave him a look before pulling the ornate key out of her pocket and tossing it over

“I’ll see you next session, sorceress.”

Kyra watched as he walked away, still riding her post orgasm high. Soon enough she was back to being alone in Fox Forest but this time it seemed to bother her less. She had to admit she was wrong. At least one member of that group had experience.

 

Kurtz shoved the key into his pocket, only to feel the cardstock piece he received before even met tonight’s girl. He pulled the quest card out of his pocket and glanced down at it again, before tossing it to the ground. This is why he was game master. He hadn’t failed a quest yet.

He walked away as the card laid in the dirt and leaves. A token of his victory for the King.

_Seduce the Sorceress._


End file.
